Basketball Stars
by iheartanime4ever
Summary: R&R Shiho is the captain of the girl's basketball team. Yzak is the captain of the guys basketball team. Lots of drama and romance!
1. Prologue

**This is an Yzak x Shiho story**

**Rated T for language, drinking, and possible adult scenes in the near future**

**Disclaimers: no i dont own GS/GSD if i did Yzak and Shiho would be the main characters**

**Basketball Stars**

"Come on babe, why don't we take this upstairs" Yzak cooed. Shiho could smell the faint scent of booze in his breath.

"Yzak get off of me!" Shiho yelled. "Oh come on Shiho, it wouldn't hurt if we did it once!"

**SLAP!**

The sound echoed through the walls of the house. Yzak reeled back in shock more than pain. By then Shiho had already stood up. "Yzak, you're drunk!"

"So?"

"Don't give me that," she snapped "You need to get your priorities straight. And drinking isn't the answer."

"What are you trying to say?"

She frowned at this question. "I guess I'm saying...I can't go to the prom with you, nor can we be together." Those words stung her tongue as soon as it came out of her mouth. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't, at least not in front of Yzak. She grabbed her coat and slammed the door on her way out.

'This...is going to be a long night' Yzak thought


	2. Chapter 1

_**Once again I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.**_

_**Sorry It took so long 4 me to update. I sort of forgot how to add chapters.**_

_**And for those of you who didn't read my previous message I can only update every week because my computer access is taken away every week.**_

_**Anywayz without further a do READ & REVIEW!!**_

Shiho sprinted down the halls as fast as she could. It was her first time being captain of the team, so being late to the first practice of the season was not an option.

She rounded the corner and ran straight into an open locker. That impact caused her to collapse and groan. When the room finally stopped spinning, she opened her eyes to see whose locker she had rammed her head into. The first thing she saw silver hair, sapphire orbs, and a wide grin. 'Yzak Joule' she thought

When he reached out his hand, she forcefully knocked it out of the way and sarcastically said "I can get up myself thank you!"

Yzak only shrugged "Hey just trying to help."

"Yeah you helped alright, by giving me a huge bruise on my forehead and making me late for basketball practice."

Yzak chuckled "Oh yeah, I forgot you were on the team."

"Oh Shutup," Shiho seethed.

She didnt know how he did it, but he always managed to pick at her skin. She pushed her way pass him and power walked toward the girl's locker room. She did not want to get hit again. When Shiho arrived at the locker room, she quickly changed and sprinted toward the gym. The girl's were already there working on their layups.

"Well look who decided to show up!" yelled Cagalli.

Cagalli was one of Shiho's best friends. Her other two best friends, Miriallia and Lacus, are on the cheerleading squad.

Shiho would have joined, but the outfits are to skimpy to her. Tube tops and mini-skirts the were barely even there wasn't her gameplan.

Another reason was because of the squad captain, Flay Allster.

Flay Allster was known as the second richest girl at the school (Lacus being the first) and the second prettiest girl in school (Lacus also being the first). Flay is an extremely rude girl and has the biggest crush on Yzak.

Of course she originally liked Kira, but Kira only showed feelings towards Lacus. Two years ago in the tenth grade, Shiho had accidentally bumped into Flay and spilled her French vanilla coffe all over her.

Flay was beyond pissed. She claimed that that was a three hundred dollar shirt.

Shiho always thought you'd have to be pretty stupid to wear something so expensive school. Of all the places Flay could have worn it, she chose school.

"Okay everybody we're going to do a scrimmage!" yelled Shiho.

"Uh I don't think so." a voice said

"Excuse me?" asked Shiho.

The moment she turned around was the moment she regretted even doing so.

She was standing face to face with Flay Allster.

* * *

**_Okay everybody how was that for a chapter?_**

**_I know it's probably not very good, but it's only me scond fic_**

**_Oh for you people who are not necessarily basketball fans a scrimmage is a practice game._**

**_R&R!!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN :Yay! yet another chapter is added **_

**_Omg I have a feeling this story will be long _**

**_Oh well enjoy!_**

* * *

_She was standing face to face with Fay Allster_

"Sorry Flay, but the basketball team has dibs" said Shiho

"I don't care, it's freaking hot outside" exclaimed Flay.

"You know Flay, they do have first priority" said Lacus.

"Yeah, it's basketball season." chimed in Miriallia.

"That doesn't matter" said Flay "I'm sure the school doesn't even care about the girl's basketball team. And besides cheerleaders are bigger, better, and cuter."

Shiho sighed. She had to get her team ready for the season this year she did not have time for this. "Listen Flay, I do not have time for this. Go be a bitch somewhere else."

Lacus winced at her use of language. Cagalli and the rest of the team snickered. While Miriallia just shool her head. Shiho took a glance at Flay and noticed that she was about to explode. Shiho hadn't meant to call her a bitch, it just sort of slipped out of her mouth.

Shiho thought it would be best for her to aplogize because Flay looked like she was going to explode.

"I'm so so-"

"That's it! I've had it with you!" shouted Flay

"Flay, maybe we can work this-" before Lacus could finish her sentence, Flay had tackled Shiho to the ground.

"FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!" yelled Cagalli.

"You're not helping!" hissed Miriallia.

Shiho screamed as Flay bit her arm. Soon after, Flay screamed as Shiho pulled out some of Flay's hair. At first, Shiho was surprised at her own strength. She was about to apologize when she realized it was just some hair extensions. Shiho couldn't stop from laughing as she realized the Flay's 'long, luscious' hair was fake.

"Shutup! It's not funny!" yelled Flay.

"On the contrary my friend, it's HILARIOUS!" laughed Cagalli

"You know you don't need fake hair to be popular" said Lacus.

"What the hell do you know!" Flay yelled .

Then she ran out crying.

Lacus sighed, "I'll go get her."

"What a drama queen" said Shiho

"I know right" Cagalli replied.

_Next Day 8:00 am School Starts_

The bell rang as soon as as Shiho entered class.

"Miss Hahnenfuss if you are not in your assigned seat by the time the bell rings, you are considered tardy."

"Sorry Mr. Kamyer, I'll remember that next time."

"Be sure that you do." he replied.

Shiho sighed as she took her seat. She wasn't happy with the fact that she had gotten Biology for first period. The only upside to this was that Cagalli sat right next to her. Cagalli usually cracked jokes or did pranks during class to lighten up the mood. For instance, the week before they were learning about atoms. Mr. Kamyer had brought miniature sized plastic balls and a small towel to show the class how to make an atom.

Cagalli being Cagalli asked him what the towel was for (as if she didn't know). Mr. Kamyer then said...I use it to keep my balls still

...

The class roared with laughter , literally! The room sounded like it held a pack of laughing hyenas. When Mr. Kamyer finally got the class to settle down, he sent Cagalli to the principal's office. Shiho never understood why Cagalli was sent to the office. Because after all, all she did was ask a question. But anyways, Shiho was pretty sure that if she ever heard the word 'balls' again, she would laugh herself to death.

After about an hour's worth of daydreaming, the bell finally rang. As soon as Shiho walked out of class, she bumped into something (or rather someone) hard and dropped her books.

"Oh sorry" a voice said.

"It's okay" she murmered as she dusted herself.

As soon as she rose with her books, she saw that the person she had bumped into was yet again...Yzak Joule.

* * *

**_I realize I'm going to have to speed things up a bit because the story is fairly long and I'm going to slow. SO I'm going to try and lengthen the chapters a bit._**

**_Oh yeah, I know there is some OOCness in here, but just bare with me please_**

**_iheartanime_**


End file.
